


Dil Ki Zubaan

by AvaCelt



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, background VaneFin and CharHen for the propaganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: A day at the lake has Liebe thinking too hard, so is it really Asta's fault that he has to take matters into his own hands? [post-canon Asta/Liebe fluff, background VaneFin & CharHen for the propaganda]
Relationships: Asta/Liebe (Black Clover)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: IAmStoryteller's Best of Black Clover Fic Rec





	Dil Ki Zubaan

**Author's Note:**

> Title roughly translates to _'the heart's voice.'_

The witch had suggested it, and within the hour the chef had prepared a feast, the portal mage had scoped out a spot, and the rest were already packed to go.

And so one lazy spring afternoon, the Black Bulls found themselves at a nearby lake.

Liebe watched it all with idle fascination. They were normally mellow enough for Liebe to skitter by when they were alone, but if more than two heads were in the same room, he was subject to everything from hugs to interrogations. The hugs usually came from the witch and the chef, while the captain of the squad liked to halfheartedly interrogate him in front of the whole group, much to the chagrin of his partner and roommate. Liebe being Liebe, he took it all with his head down and his mouth shut. The only time he _couldn't_ keep his mouth shut was when the chef was shoveling food down his throat and encouraging him to gain some weight because he was, according to them, far too thin, but Liebe didn't have the heart to tell the woman that if he so desired, he could transform into an 80-feet tall smoke monster at the drop of a hat.

But most of the time, he kept silent and observed. It was an instinct at this point. Centuries of living underground as the runt of the litter had taught him to read the atmosphere. Licita had tried to get him to open up, of course, but he'd been locked away after losing her, so he'd then spent another ten years seething with hatred in complete darkness.

So in short, Liebe preferred to keep to the shadows. The lush evergreens provided just that. Liebe perched on a thin branch, half-floating in the air with the slow flap of his great black wings.

He spied his teammates in various states of decadence. The witch lounged on the woodsy banks with her head in the portal mage's lap, his hands massaging her scalp as they spoke softly among themselves. He saw the lord of the house floating on his back, while the chef of the castle was sprawled out on his chest in her striped bathing suit, feeding him grapes while gorging on some herself. The captain smoked a cigar while he sunbathed. The rest swam laps across the lake while Asta screamed words of encouragement.

Liebe tore his eyes from his doppelganger and focused on the horizon adorned with mountains and greenery. He didn't want to think about Licita's son and how he'd given Liebe a home much like Licita once had. He ruminated on it enough that his nights on the top bunk above Asta's were spent staring at the ceiling. Asta didn't think much of it, of course. Liebe imagined he didn't think much of anything, really. Asta loved with his entire being, and when he loved, he tended to ignore everything slowly decaying around him. Liebe supposed Licita was the same when she was alive. She'd taken in a broken demon to fill the Asta-shaped hole in her heart after all.

Liebe sighed and wiped the misty tears from his eyes. She'd want him to let Asta love, because Asta didn't need to know what was at stake. Asta was human, and humans existed differently. Liebe would just have to remind himself of that.

And yet, Asta was his shadow as much as he was Asta's, but sometimes, it felt nice to think he had nothing and no one. That way, it'd be easier once the Underworld pulled him back into the depths of Hell.

“GOTCHA!”

Liebe flapped his wings to get out of the vice-grip. Failing miserably, he braced himself as Asta unceremoniously hurled him into the lake.

So much for avoiding his shadow.

He broke through the surface and coughed weakly while his legs and wings steadied his thin frame in the water. He glared as his other half doggy paddled his way over with the biggest smile.

“My clothes are ruined!” Liebe growled, exposing his sharp white teeth.

“I had to take matters into my own hands!” Asta exclaimed. Once he was close enough, he engulfed Liebe in a hug. “You weren't coming down from the tree, so I had to go get you,” Asta pouted stupidly before breaking into a fit of giggles while Gauche snorted nearby.

Liebe grumbled, wiggled out of the much lighter grip, and swam away from ash-grey blonde who seemed to be able to read his mind and his feelings much better than Liebe could ever read his.

“Hey! Where ya goin'!?”

“Away from you!” Liebe crowed back, unable to contain the half-smile. Gordon gave him an indulging look while he slowly paddled back to the shore. Once he was back on the banks, he trudged over to a stack of towels and began to dry himself off when he realized he hadn't brought a change of clothes since he'd never planned on getting into the water.

Oh, well.

“Is that my shirt!?” Asta called from the water.

“You mean _our_ shirt?” Liebe barked back, letting the cloth hang loosely over his thin frame. It helped that Asta was bigger and wider. The shirt came just below his butt, so he was able to wiggle out of his wet pants and underwear without exposing himself. Then he plopped down on a towel, crossed his legs, and exhaled while his glittering black and grey skin soaked in the warm sun. He closed his eyes and tried, once again, to not think about his human shadow.

And failed miserably, as always.

Liebe stayed still and silent as Asta crept out of the water, tip-toed loudly over to where he was sitting, and planted a fat, wet kiss on his cheek. He grunted when he felt an arm loop around his waist. He felt the latter lay his head on his bony shoulder, and willed his heart to cease.

“Looks good on you,” Asta mumbled happily.

“Hnnn,” Liebe intoned in response. Asta let out another string of laughs before falling asleep where he sat.

He did that often around Liebe, more times than Liebe would admit. Sometimes he'd nap in Liebe's lap, sometimes against his back, once against his chest when he was dog-tired from a mission. Everyone laughed it off as Asta being himself, but Liebe knew better. Asta loved with his entire being, regardless of _what_ it was that he loved.

His shadow loved a demon, and Liebe tried not to think about the consequences.

“Everything I have is yours!” Asta mumbled abruptly. Liebe wondered if experiencing a thought had woken the younger man up. Asta seemed to read his mind and giggled sleepily into his shoulder. The latter seemed to be in that sweet, hazy space between sleep and wakefulness.

“I can't fit into _everything,_ idiot,” Liebe grunted in response.

“Don't worry,” he cooed. “Charmy Paisen will fatten you up, and then Yami Danchou will train you! You'll be buff in no time.”

“I don't _wanna_ be buff!” Liebe harrumphed.

“Ehh, that's fine,” Asta gave in with another laugh. He exhaled contently and snuggled closer. “As long as you know it's all yours.”

Liebe's heart wrenched inside. “Everything?”

Asta nodded once before drifting off once again. “Everything,” he whispered softly.

Liebe didn't bother asking him to elaborate because deep down, in the darkest corners of his heart, he knew Asta was telling the truth. He couldn't ignore it, not even if he tried. This world, this life, it was no longer Liebe hunting down Lucifero on his own and perishing in the aftermath for his vengeance. No matter how much he tried not to think about the consequences of being a human's other half, the fact of the matter was that Liebe was as much Asta's as Asta was Liebe's. Asta would never let Liebe walk his path alone.

When the time came, Licita's son would do exactly as Licita had, because that was their nature. That was love. Asta loved him entirely, completely, and everything this world had to offer wasn't just for Asta, it was for Liebe as well. Every feeling, every breath – it was theirs to share.

* * *


End file.
